baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Fat Wiki
= Welcome to the Baby Fat Wiki! = Unsure if what you just read is "canon" or not? Don't understand that reference from the newly-released comic? Want to know more about a particular character's background? And just what exactly is an Exclusive Content comic? Answer all your questions here on the Baby Fat Wiki! The World of Baby Fat Baby Fat is a series of Flash-based interactives and comic strips created by artist AdjectiveNounCombo. The series follows the antics of Zoey Dardana, a young blonde with an insatiable appetite for live prey. Characters Starting with Zoey and the player, Baby Fat's developed a broad cast of characters, ranging from the memorable to mere vore fodder. Locations Zoey's exploits take her to a number of places, some of which reoccur throughout the series. Timeline A timeline that connects the events of Baby Fat ''in chronological order. Categories A breakdown of the series' format and fetish categories, for more content-oriented users. Series Development From the series' inception, a number of hands have helped develop ''Baby Fat over the years. Upcoming Game Zoey's first 2.5D experience built on the Unity engine! The Flash Series Beginning in 2015, Baby Fat primarily took the form of animated Flash interactives, offering the player choices on how Zoey pursued her binges. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Fat Baby Fat] The Flash that started it all - Mrs. Dardana hires the player to look after her voracious daughter, Zoey. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pantry_Expansion The Pantry Expansion] A direct continuation of the first interactive, the player explores the dingy cellar of the Dardana house with an ever-growing Zoey. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deep_End The Deep End] Out in public, Zoey raises the stakes by taking her man-eating antics into a local pool and mall. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/XP XP] On a fantastic journey through the XPand Cola factory, Zoey and the player embark on an adventure that breaks all previous boundaries. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Turn_Up Turn Up] A game-changing installment, the player heads to Zoey's birthday party, where she's thrown away her inhibitions. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Coffee_Break Coffee Break] A short animation clip of Zoey sipping coffee and complaining. The Comic Series In 2016, AdjectiveNounCombo ceased creating interactives and continued the Baby Fat series as plot-driven comics. The Interquel Comics The comics between The Deep End and Turn Up. The Sequel Comics The comics after the events of Turn Up. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Penned_By_Zoey_Comics Penned By Zoey Comics] In-universe comics created by Zoey herself. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Morton Morton] Morton's dark history with Harlech Unlimited is explored throughout these comics. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Jill_Tales Jill Tales] Jill's wild imagination is explored within the pages of these comics. Non-Canon Adventures As Zoey's popularity grew, others vied for a creative stake in her exploits. Unfortunately, some installments didn't fit in with the series' canon. These adventures are alternate paths or complete reimaginings of the Baby Fat comics. ''Mama Zoey'' Zoey gets playful with a man named Mac before meeting his girlfriend, Emi, and his brother, Demo. La Ronde Zoey Noir A sequel to Mama Zoey, starring Zoey and Mr. Demo in a Noir setting. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/BBW_Zoey?venotify=created BBW Zoey] Zoey lets her weight climb after making a discovery at the grocery store. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey_%26_Devan Zoey & Devan] Instead of Phil, a fellow named Devan becomes Zoey's new babysitter. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Birthday_Wish?venotify=created Birthday Wish] Zoey prepares a special birthday surprise for her date. [http://baby-fat.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey_%26_Chrysanthemum?venotify=created Zoey & Chrysanthemum] Zoey gets into an eating contest with her pal, Chrysanthemum. Latest activity Click '''Expand' to view.'' Category:Browse